


Дракула и котята

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cats, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Так уж получилось, что Дракуле весь день пришлось следить за котятами Джонатана. И не сказать, чтобы это ему понравилось.





	Дракула и котята

— Мя-я-яу!

— Заткнитесь, неудавшиеся творение Носферату!

Вдалеке застучала деревяшка, и вампир поспешно замолчал, прикрыв собой корзинку.

— М-м-м, чую кошачий дух! — Повар-монстр втянул носом воздух и осклабился. — Сегодня у нас будет мясной суп!

«Мэйвис меня убьёт», — промелькнуло в голове Дракулы.

Собравшись с духом, граф медленно выполз из-под стола, где сидел до этой секунды, и, молясь Носферату, чтобы кошки вели себя тихо, попятился к выходу.

Квазимодо стоял к вампиру задом и не видел его капитуляции. Он помешивал какую-то бурду в огромном закопчённом котле — настолько неприятно выглядевшую, что Дракула радовался, что сегодняшний ужин он пропустил, патрулируя отель.

— Мяу, — из-под его локтя выглянула возбуждённая кошачья мордочка.

— Чёрт, — не по-вампирьему ругнулся Дракула, едва успев затолкать наглого зверька обратно в корзину, прежде чем повар повернулся.

— Здравствуйте, граф! Чем-то могу услужить? — осведомился Квазимодо, подозрительно глядя на явно нервничающего вампира.

Тот на автомате покачал головой. Потом, подумав, кивнул:

— Д-да, можешь! Не подскажешь, куда затолкал мой «Замок в деревне»? А то «Густоквашино» малость надоел.

Горбун задумался и обвёл взглядом полки. Пока он отвлёкся, Дракула поставил корзинку на пол и несильным пинком отправил за дверь, прочь из кухни.

— Ах да, «Замок» вон в том шкафчике, — Квазимодо ткнул пальцем в один из шкафов, потемневший от времени и сырости.

— Благодарю, — кивнул граф и, взяв заменитель крови, величественно (как он надеялся) вышел.

— …! — ёмко высказался он, найдя в коридоре пустую корзину.

«Я грозный и могущественный вампир. Гроза людей. Со мной не справился даже так расхваливаемый людьми Ван Хельсинг. Я самый знаменитый отпрыск Дракулы. И сейчас я рыщу по всему замку в поисках блудных котят. Дожил…» — примерно такие мысли посещали крупного нетопыря, летающего над сводами замка и ловящего четвероногих хулиганов.

Вампир поймал уже двоих. Не доверяя корзинке, из которой легко сбежать, Дракула «позаимствовал» у Линды переноску. Так что теперь о пойманных зверушках можно было не беспокоиться — не убегут.

Наконец были пойманы все. Кроме рыжего котёнка, самого быстрого и шаловливого в группе. Дракула уже, наверное, в сотый раз облетел коридоры, залы и подвалы, но засранец словно сквозь землю провалился.

Наконец, отчаявшись, граф остановился у окна, вытирая с виска выступивший пот. Одного случайного взгляда на улицу хватило, чтобы Дракула возжелал немедленно покусать Джонатана, чтобы тот не приносил больше ничего в отель.

Рыжее исчадие ада сидело на внешней стене, вылизываясь и грозясь каждую минуту навернуться с впечатляющей высоты.

Дракула схватился за голову, но выбора не было. Приоткрыв окно и выпустив в залу прохладный утренний воздух, вампир бросился спасать неразумного зверёныша.

Ранние солнечные лучи обожгли вампирью шкурку, и Дракула поклялся вечером высказать всё, что думает о таких просьбах, лично зятю.

— Иди сюда, кладбище сосисок, — граф схватил котёнка за холку и утащил в замок.

* * *

— Чтобы и духу их здесь больше не было!

— Но Драк, разве они не милые?

— Милые, но не для меня. У меня полно других забот, я не могу следить за твоими животными всю ночь. Не хочешь выкидывать — запирай, но я больше так не играю, — Дракула зевнул, звонко щёлкнув зубами.

— Постойте! — воскликнул человек. — Вы так плохо выглядите… Вы что, не спали весь день?!

— Уснёшь тут, пока по твоей кровати куча лишних предметов лазает! — граф опять зевнул.

Джонатан смотрел на него. Потом подошёл и крепко обнял, зарываясь носом в тёплый бархатный плащ:

— Простите, Драк! Я… Я извиняюсь за то, что не дал вам отдохнуть как следует. Вы самый лучший тесть в мире!

— Вот как? Спасибо. Но от своих слов я не откажусь. Или вы прячете котят у себя, или завтра не пробуете рагу повара. Третьего не дано.


End file.
